


Star Light, Star Bright

by AgtSpooky



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-28
Updated: 2001-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if wishing upon a star really worked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

 

All recognizable Sentinel characters are copyright of  
Pet Fly Productions. No infringement  
intended on my part just doing some wishful thinking. :-)  
The song "Maybe Tonight" is copyright MCA records and Vince Gill.

To Marilyn - best friend and beta reader anyone could ask for

I haven't written anything in two years, so I thought I'd star off small - and sappy. Really sappy. <g>

* * *

 

* * *

 

"There! There's the first one."

"Good job, Chief. You go first."

Blair glanced at the man beside him, suddenly feeling foolish.

Jim noticed his hesitation and turned his head toward Blair, giving him a wide smile.

Blair smiled back, turned his head toward the night sky, and began speaking. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Jim had closed his eyes when Blair began reciting the childhood rhyme. He loved his Guide's voice. Especially when he was relaxed and happy. And that wasn't often enough. With everything that had happened in the last 4 years, it was a wonder either of them had anything to smile about. What with Lash, Brackett, Kincaid, Zeller and....Alex....So when they had the chance to laugh and joke with each other, it was special.

Take tonight for instance. They had just finished a successful case and both were feeling euphoric. Jim's testimony at the trial earlier this evening had been the nail in the coffin for the drug smugglers. Both were too pumped to go back to the loft, so they went to the Bamboo Garden for a delicious Thai dinner. They laughed and joked and had a great time just being with each other.

On the way home they passed a small, out of the way park. Blair asked Jim to stop for a minute.

So here they were, laying on a pile of blankets in the bed of Jim's truck, listening to the radio, looking up at the stars and making wishes. Sentinel senses guaranteed that they were the only ones for miles. Peaceful was the understatement at that moment for both men.

Wishes....

Before Blair closed his eyes to make his wish, he glanced at Jim again. He still lay with his eyes closed, his face relaxed and peaceful, with a small smile on his lips.

So handsome...the urge to reach out and lay his hand against Jim's face was almost overpowering.

Wishes....

Forcing his gaze from Jim's face, Blair looked heavenward, closed his eyes and made his wish.

Comfortable silence enveloped them for a moment, then Jim began speaking softly. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Now it was Blair's turn to listen. The rich timbre of Jim's voice filled him with warmth. Tonight had been wonderful. It was great to see Jim relaxed and happy. Things had been so tense lately. He missed Jim's small smiles and easy touches. And sometimes, when Jim looked at him...

Wishes....

Just as Blair had done, Jim turned to look at him before closing his eyes to make his wish. Blair lay there, eyes closed, bathed in moonlight.

So handsome...the urge to reach out and run his fingers through Blair's long curls was almost overpowering.

Wishes....

Drawing a shaky breath, Jim too, looked heavenward, closed his eyes and make his wish.

They lay there for a moment, listening to each other breathe. The wind picked up, rustling the tree branches and making Blair shiver in the cool spring night.

Jim felt him shiver and sat up, grabbing Blair's jacket from where it hung over the side of the truck. Blair sat up, too, and Jim draped the coat around his shoulders. But instead of releasing the coat, he left his hands resting lightly on Blair's shoulders.

Jim's touch was electric.

Blair's face was only inches from his.

4 years...4 long years.

Never breaking eye contact, Jim ever so slowly brought his hand up and placed his palm on the side of Blair's face.

Wishes....

Blair closed his eyes and leaned his face into Jim's hand. Before any words could be spoken, the music from the car radio drifted out the open windows.

* * *

We've been friends for a long, long time  
You had your lover and I had mine  
One night I looked at you and I think we both knew  
Some night I'd hold you in my arms

* * *

As the lyrics sunk in, Blair opened his eyes with a start.

<My God...> It was like someone was reading his mind and verbalizing his thoughts.

* * *

Maybe tonight we'll find each other  
Maybe tonight you'll turn around and I'll be there  
If the timing is right we could finally get together  
We might just fall in love and it may be tonight

* * *

Jim's mouth parted slightly and his eyes grew wide as the song continued. And he shared the same thought as Blair.

<My God...>

They looked like statues silhouetted in the moonlight - gazing into each other's blue eyes and into the windows of their souls.

Jim's hand on Blair's face began to tremble. Oh, how he needed him. When did Blair become his reason for living? Every fiber in his body strained with the desire to pull Blair to him and press his lips to his. But he was afraid, so afraid, to move forward. Only he couldn't quite put into words why.

* * *

Two hearts on fire can't live like this  
A burning desire we can't resist  
Who's gonna break the ice?  
Who's gonna roll the dice?  
All it would take is just one kiss

* * *

Blair saved him the trouble of deciding what to do. Letting his hand move forward to rest on Jim's thigh, he leaned forward ever so slightly...closing the gap separating them...and softly pressed his lips to Jim's.

All of Jim's fears, anxieties and doubts disappeared like smoke in the wind. He knew that this was right. So right. His entire body came alive at the feel of Blair's soft, warm lips on his.

The kiss was tentative at first, both reveling in the new sensations coursing through their bodies. But it soon became more urgent. Grasping Blair by his waist, Jim pulled his body against his. Blair let out a small gasp at Jim's actions. That was all the invitation Jim needed. He slipped his tongue between Blair's teeth, deepening the kiss.

Blair's heart was pounding so hard he believed any second it would burst from pleasure. Placing both hands on Jim's chest, he could feel the answering beat of his own racing heart.

Suddenly, both had the overwhelming urge to touch each other. To explore everything that had been desired for so many years. Never breaking the kiss, Blair pushed Jim's blazer down off his shoulders and tossed it to the ground. But when he attempted to loosen his tie, Jim pulled away.

Panic washed over Blair in waves. Was Jim having second thoughts?

"Jim? Wha--"

Jim silenced him by placing his finger on his lips.

"My turn," was his husky reply.

Removing first Blair's jacket from his shoulders, Jim then slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons on Blair's dress shirt. Pushing the fabric to one side, his lips grazed the smooth column of his Guide's neck, planting hot kisses as he went.

"Jim..." It came out more as a moan than a name as Blair leaned his head back to give Jim better access to his neck.

Jim continued exploring Blair's neck and shoulder with his mouth until he felt Blair start to sway. Now it was Blair's turn to push Jim away.

"Turnabout is fair play," Blair said with a smile. Going back to where he left off, he loosened Jim's tie and slipped it off. It landed on top of his discarded blazer. As he reached for Jim's shirt buttons, the breeze picked up again, raising gooseflesh on his exposed skin. He shivered, but only partly due to the cold. The wind blew harder, lifting up strands of his long hair to tickle his nose. That was enough to break him out of his haze of desire and snap him back to the present. With a start, he realized that they were still sitting in the bed of Jim's truck in a public park and they were starting to get undressed.

"Are you sure we're alone?" he asked his Sentinel.

"Just you, me and the crickets for miles," Jim smiled in reassurance.

That's all Blair needed to hear. Drawing back closer to Jim, they found each other's lips and kissed passionately, wrapped in a tight embrace. But Blair's hands could not stay still for long. He began sensuously rubbing his hands up and down Jim's back, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

Breaking the kiss, Jim gently pushed Blair back down onto the blankets. His face flushed and eyes slightly unfocused, he began unbuttoning Blair's shirt again ever so slowly. Blair lay completely still, his breathing ragged, watching Jim's fingers undo each button. Jim stopped when he reached the waistband, urging Blair up slightly to remove the shirt completely. Jim ran his fingers through Blair's soft chest hair, pausing when his hand reached the center of Blair's chest. And for a split second he was back at Rainier, at the fountain, Blair underneath him, both in the same pose.

<This can't be happening, this can't be happening....Breathe, damn it! Come on, Chief, come on....NO! Don't you go!>

He jolted from the memory at the soft touch of Blair's hand against his face.

"I'm here, Jim....I'm right here. I'm all right, let it go...."

Jim's eyes glistened suddenly with unshed tears. He clutched Blair's shoulders, pulling him up and crushing him against his chest, burying his face in his hair.

"Don't leave me, Blair....don't ever go...."

They pulled apart, Blair's eyes glistening with moisture, too. Tracing Jim's jaw line with his hand, he let it drop lower to the center of Jim's chest. He stopped there, his palm resting over Jim's heart.

"I won't, Jim....ever," he vowed fervently.

There were so many things each wanted to say to the other, but actions always spoke louder than words.

Blair's hands finished unbuttoning Jim's shirt, drawing it down off his shoulders and arms to reveal his bare chest.

"God, you're gorgeous."

Jim chuckled and reached up, tangling his fingers in Blair's curls, guiding his face closer to his own, then descending down upon the younger man's lips in a rush of emotions, speaking volumes without words. Jim tipped them backwards until they were lying on the blankets, pausing in their kisses only to whisper, "I love you".

They lay there entwined, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg - Sentinel and Guide. Partners, best friends, and now...something more. Both thinking of their future together, gazing up at the stars above. Both thankful that sometimes wishes do come true.

Neither man noticed, but the star that they had wished upon suddenly grew brighter.

* * *

**THE END**

Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated at: agtspooky@aol.com

 

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
